Technical Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to an image forming apparatus having a human-body detection function.
Background Art
In recent years, image forming apparatuses which include a human-body detection sensor which detects a person who comes close to the image forming apparatuses and automatically recover from a power-saving state to a normal power state have been proposed, such as an image forming apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-029839.
Furthermore, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2015-161713 discloses an image forming apparatus which suspends execution of a calibration process when a motion sensor detects a user at a preset time of start of processing and executes the calibration process after the user moves away.
As a timing when an adjustment process is executed, a timing when a print operation (an image forming process) is terminated may be set. However, a next print operation may not be started while the adjustment process is performed. Therefore, even if a user who desires to start a next print operation (copy out, for example) exists near the image forming apparatus, the next print operation may not be started until the adjustment process is terminated. Consequently, a waiting time before the user obtains a first output object may be increased.
On the other hand, according to PTL 2, an adjustment process to be executed at a timing when a preceding printing operation is terminated may not be executed at the timing but may be suspended. However, the adjustment process is suspended while detection of a user is performed, and accordingly, image quality may be degraded.